House of Tonus
The House of Tonus (トヌスの家 Tonusu no ie) is a group of Mythsetian magic users who specialize in sound manipulation and music magic hailing from the Mythsetia Veil. Though they were wiped out during the Great Purge, they are survived by their sole descendant Melody the Nightingale. Their sacred relic is the Flute of Tonus. Members *Melody the Nightingale *Tonus - Original founder Abilities *'Sound manipulation:' Members of the Tonus bloodline are able to manipulate sound and sound waves. **'Sonokinetic combat:' They are able to infuse sound into physical attacks. **'Soundwave generation:' They can generate and project soundwaves. **'Sonokinetic flight:' They are able to achieve flight or levitation through projection of soundwaves. **'Sonic amplification:' They are able to increase the strength, power, duration and effects of sound. **'Sound attacks:' They can release sound to use as various attacks, such as bolts, blasts, waves, and sonic booms. ***'Sonic scream:' They are able to emit a powerful and highly destructive sonic scream from their mouths. ****'Disorientation:' Though their sonic screams can be used for destructive attacks, they can also be used to cause disorientation in their foes. ****'Echolocation:' Through the use of the sonic scream, they can utilize echolocation in order to determine the location of objects and people around them by listening for the reflected soundwaves. **'Vibration emission:' They can emit power shockwaves through projecting their soundwaves. **'Voice manipulation:' They can manipulate their own speaking voice. They can increase or decrease the volume of their own voice and even mimic sounds and the voices of others. **'Soundwave perception:' They can perceive and visualize soundwaves. **'Sound absorption:' They can absorb and nullify soundwaves. **'Enhanced hearing:' They possess an enhanced sense of hearing, able to detect far away sounds or noises with perfect clarity. Their range is typically 100 meters. ***'Sound detection:' They can perceive and detect noises and sounds of any kind within their range. ***'Lie detection:' With enhanced hearing, they can listen for a person's heartbeat and determine if they are lying. *'Music magic:' They are able to generate and manipulate music, usually through their own personal musical instrument, which varies from individual to individual. **'Musical combat:' They are able to utilize music in their physical combat. **'Musical animation:' They can solidify musical notes to use as weapons or even protective barriers. **'Power enhancement:' By playing a specific tune, they can provide power enhancements to either themselves or their allies. **'Power diminution:' By playing a specific tune, they can weaken or suppress the powers or condition of their enemies. **'Sleep inducement:' They can cause other beings to fall asleep by playing a certain tune. **'Siren song:' They can emit a beautiful and enchanting song capable of calling or luring those around them. Only the females of the Tonus bloodline are capable of doing this. Background The House of Tonus was one of the many houses that lived on the Mythsetia Veil. They practiced sound manipulation and musical magic, but were wiped out in the Great Purge. Their sacred relic is the Flute of Tonus. Gallery Melody the Nightingale.png|Melody the Nightingale Trivia *Tonus derives from the Latin word tonus, meaning "sound, tone". Category:Tonus Family Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:A to Z Category:Groups Category:Fan Characters Category:Mythsetian Houses Category:Survivors of the Great Purge